Master of the Box
by Murphy8370
Summary: Cassandra is a cursed woman, she is bound to the box and to her master which is now Eric Northman. Rated M for Sexual smutty goodness.


In this endless sleep I had all the time in the world to dream, dream of a world I had long since left when my last master died, although I wasn't really sure how long it had been, thousands of years could have passed by now but until I was released once more, I would never know. It was a dreary exsistence, being trapped in this shadow realm of incorporeal darkness, I spent all my time lying in the miasma, waiting and wishing and wanting more than anything for this curse to end, for my life to end but still I lived, still I dreamed. This was my curse, to live without choice, to never die and to exist at my master's wishes. In my dreams though I felt as though I could live again, in my dreams I was myself once more, a priestess of my faith, a woman that was held in the highest esteem, and in my dreams I was still of my own mind and body. It was in this dream state that I felt the vacuum of the box opening, disconcerting to say in the least as I was pulled from the frothy black and into the real world once more.

"Jesus." I heard a woman's voice as I stood naked before two people in a rather small room.

I looked the woman first, seeing the shock evident on her pale face, fangs protruding from her wide mouth that was in a surprised "O" shape, she was rather pretty in a pale way, long, blonde hair that was swept into a high ponytail. Her eyes were blue and sparkling in an appealing way, but it was her outfit that confused me the most, she was dressed in a very tight and shiny black fabric that clung to every curve on her body. I thought it to be a dress although it was not the typical fashion of a dress, it was short, only coming to her knees and seemed to wrap tightly around her thighs, I could make out the curve of her breasts and the tiny bit of cleavage that popped from a small peephole in the front.

"Are you a harem slave?" I asked in an unfamiliar language.

"Excuse me?" She asked through her long fangs. "Did you just called me a whore?"

"I apologize." I immediately said, turning my eyes to the floor in a sign of respect. "I meant no disrespect, I merely assumed by your clothing."

"My clothing...?" she seemed confused.

I looked up for a moment, realizing that she did not hold my box in her hands, and turned finally to the second person in the room, who until now had been sitting behind a very large desk. My eyes caught his and I bowed, realizing that it was infact he who was my master.

"Master." I intoned respectfully.

I lifted my eyes to him once more, his eyebrow was lifted in a sign of confusion but said nothing to me at first, I took this chance to take him in, knowing already that he was vampire. My eyes wandered down him, he was tall with broad muscular shoulders and pale skin like the woman, it was strange, he was the first master I had ever had who was the opposite of my coloring. Pale to my darkly tanned skin, fair haired and blue eyed to my black hair and green eyes, he was tall to my short and broad to my slim, I found it appealing, not that my opinion mattered too much.

"Who are you?" He commanded.

"My name is whatever you wish it to be, Master."

"Do you not have a name of your own?" He asked.

"If I do, it has been long since forgotten."

"I see, and where do you come from?"

"Another time, another place. May I ask what year it is, master?"

"It is 2012."

My eyes widened, it had been so long since the box had been opened, so much time had passed.

"Why are you naked?" the woman asked.

"I do not carry clothes with me when I am pulled back into the box."

"Wait... you came out of the box?"

"Yes, ma'am." I bowed to her. "I reside inside of the box until a new master releases me, and I return to the box when my master dies. I am locked to the box and my master."

"Why?"

"I am cursed." I said. "May I speak freely, master?"

His eyebrow went up again. "Yes."

"I wish to inquire to your names, so I have a reference to what to call you."

"I am Eric Northman." the male said, his voice rumbling.

"You can call me, Pam. None of this ma'am shit."

"Yes, mistress Pam." I replied. "Are you the master's wife?"

"No." She spit at me. "I'm his partner."

"But you are a woman?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

"I did not think that women would have such liberties."

Eric came around the desk and grasped my arm almost painfully. "Pam, get her some clothes."

Pam left the room with a look of disgust, the fabric of her clothes making squeaking sounds as she walked. Master Eric pulled me to a strange black covered seat on the far side of the room and tossed me onto it, I seated myself comfortably, although the fabric was sticking to the sensitive skin on the back of my thighs.

"What is your name?" He asked again.

"I do not have one, sir. If I did have a name, I could not remember it. If it pleases you, you may call me whatever you please."

"I can call you whatever I please."

"Yes, Master Eric."

"I have never named anyone. Is there a particular name you like?"

"I like Cassandra." I said softly, no master had ever given me a choice.

"Then Cassandra it is. Now, what does this curse entail?"

"I am bound to a master, or mistress until the time of their death. I must obey every command of my master and only my master, I cannot leave my master for an extended period of time, I cannot kill my master. I cannot disobey my master."

"You can't leave my side?"

"Only if you order it, and only for a short period of time."

He seemed to ponder this, I watched his face, he was a very handsome man that appealed to my sense of aesthetics, he was young and strong. I was not aware however of his temperment, I did not know if he was a cruel master, or a kind one. I did not get to linger long over my thoughts before the woman returned with a pile of clothing in her arms.

"I glamoured these off some girl in the bar." she said with a bored voice.

"Is she naked in my club?"

"No, she's still wearing leggings and a sports bra."

"Good."

Pam handed the pile of cloth to me, I blinked at her, no one had ever presented clothing to me before, I felt a small amount of pleasure in this. "Thank you, Mistress Pam."

"Get dressed." Master Eric commanded.

"Yes, Master Eric." I replied and stood, feeling the seat's fabric clinging to my thighs, I squeaked at the pain I felt pulling away from it.

Eric laughed softly, amused by my discomfort. I shook the pile of clothes out and found a strange dress and a tiny piece of fabric that fell from the pile, I picked it from the floor and held it before me. It was a square of fabric with strings attached, my confusion doubled.

"What is this, may I ask?"

Pam and Eric laughed. "Don't you know what underwear is?"

"Underwear?" The word was foreign on my tongue.

"They cover your... nether regions."

I looked down at myself and wondered how I was going to put them on. Pam eventually came to my rescue and helped me put them on, they were not comfortable at all, I felt the string come right up between my buttocks.

"How do women wear these?" I asked, my discomfort apparent.

"You get used to them."

Pam helped me into the rather small looking dress, once it was on I managed to take a look at it, it was a short dress that exposed my legs from mid thigh down, it was tan color with black lace that sheathed me, the one part of the dress that was loose was the single sleeve on my right arm, it was long sleeved but billowed out to my wrist. I felt strange wearing the dress that exposed more than it covered, it was not the typical clothing I was used to.

"Hmmmm seems to fit her well enough." Mistress Pam said with a smirk.

Master Eric smiled, and came back over to me, his hands touching a long lock of hair that poured down over the front of the dress, my hair was my one pride, it was to my waist in long black waves and seemed to have a life of it's own sometimes. He seemed to find pleasure in it's length and curled his hand into it.

"Leave us." Eric said commandingly to Pam.

Pam left the room, leaving me with the very strange vampire. "Let me get this straight, you came from the box?"

"Yes, Master."

"And you are locked to me?"

"Yes, I must do as you say. I cannot disobey a direct order."

He grinned strangely, I frowned. "Good." He seemed to ponder. "I command you to kneel."

I felt the stirrings of power forcing my legs to buckle under me, my knees hitting the floor, I knelt before him and felt resentment in my stomach, I didn't like this and I didn't want to do anything he said, but I had to.

"Hmm." He seemed to ponder for a moment then strode across the room and locked the door. "Stand again."

I stood before him once more as he strode back to me. "I am going to bite you, to taste you."

I nodded. "Yes, master."

"Tilt your head."

I tilted my head and closed my eyes, I waited as he moved closer to me, grasping my arms in his calloused hands and felt the bristling of his beard on my neck, there was a moment when he paused and then I felt two hard teeth puncturing my skin. I tensed as pain flooded me, but also felt a strange pleasure sinking into me, curling into my chest, his hands slid down my arms and then back up my hips to my waist. I gasped as he pulled me closer, my chest touching his. I felt dizzy when he finally pulled away.

"How... different." he said, grinning as blood slipped down his mouth and chin.

"Is that good, Master?"

"Yes."

I waited until he was seated behind the desk once more before sitting back down on the long bench like seat, I watched him as he wiped the blood from his face. I felt like I was getting over my head and I hadn't even been out of the box that long, I hoped this was a good thing.


End file.
